Better future
by Dhivya
Summary: Ginny searching for Harry in the aftermath of the Battle at Hogwarts. Thoughts running galore in her mind. Songfic. 'I still believe' by Hayden Panettiere HP/GW


I do not own the characters or the song. Plot is an adaptation from actual Harry Potter series by J..

* * *

The song is 'I still believe' by Hayden Panettiere

* * *

Ginny Weasley searching for Harry Potter in the aftermath of the Battle at Hogwarts. My take.

* * *

_Some how I know I will find a way_  
_To a brighter day in the sun_  
_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_  
_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

Jubilant cries echoed all over Hogwarts spreading the warmth in each hearts as it reached eager ears. Ginny Weasley was just one among many of those recipients but her love for the savior made her special. From her shielded place near her overprotective mother her eyes raked the crowd for unruly black mane or at least a bushy brown. Her family members were already counted for and the grief for the lost one could wait for a while. She needed to know where he was. Harry Potter.

She knew he would be self righteous and break up with her before he started his adventure for the Horcruxes. How she had wished she were only a little older to be respected as his equal. Between sheltered in ignorance of the war and playing nurse to injured in the battle, she couldn't keep tab on his status. Her only reassurance was to dream of a future were there would be no psychopath chasing them or using her to get to him, in his own words.

_I won't give up on this feeling_  
_And nothing could keep me away_

A long affair as old as her, she refuse to let go of crush and she knew with all saying otherwise someday it will turn out good. And it did even though for a short while. If she could just make sure he was alright, she would allow herself to be carried over by a feeling she had mastered – being inconsiderate. She ducked under her mothers arms and managed to blend into the relieved crowd.

She would find him and hex him so bad till he accepts that she's the one for him and give up his moral crap. She started searching wiping her teary eyes.

_I know what's real cannot be denied_  
_Although it may hide for a while_  
_With just one touch love can conquer fears_  
_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling_  
_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

Their love story, if it can be called that, was one you could find in romance novels. Falling for the brother's best friend? No. It was more than that. She had an obsession with him even before his association with her brother. She had undergone bouts of insecurity, humiliation and disbelief because of him and he never knew or cared to notice. But she never did mind. His infatuation with Cho and Parvati, she bore with patience. Knowing her obsession, no by this time it was love, would finally someday overcome his nescience. She knew what she had was pure and well, she just had to wait for the day he got his epiphany.

And it did come. Her fifth year was filled with trepidation and incoherency but at last he had admitted his infatuation for her. Yet she knew there was going to be something that would end this content arrangement. She was shrewd for her own good and she knew he had a tiny place for her in his heart and he could definitely not allow more than that. His response to her, she had noticed was love, lust and surprisingly fear. And she didn't want to be responded to that way. She let go. But her belief held strong.

_Love can make miracles_  
_Change everything_  
_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_  
_Love is forever_  
_When you fall_  
_It's the greatest power of all_

She grew up in an idyllic family people would long for in matters of affection and care but she didn't care that much. Underestimated for your worth makes one go ballistic anytime and she was in Gryffindor, so much for silent pride. She pinned all her hopes – creating her own idyllic family, a loving husband and an ideal outlook for everything, on one thing. Destroying Lord Voldemort.

Her eyes still searching becoming more desperate now, she blocked all these thoughts from her preoccupied mind and focused on finding Harry. But with his name her mind invited Tom Riddle and she was distracted.

He had taken her soul because she had given it to him. She had been naive and finding herself without a friend and not counting overbearing mother, she had trusted the supposedly inanimate diary. The diary had recorded all her thoughts on Harry and she had foolishly shared her fantasies with that creature. She blamed it for inventing doubts in her heart and new insecurities. She shook her head. She had just one thing to do now. Find Harry and get all the answers.

Closure or Continuation.

_Oh I still believe in destiny_  
_That you and I were meant to be_  
_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_  
_'Cause I still believe_  
_Believe in love_

Finally! She saw him. He was alone shrouded in the invisibility cloak and she spotted him because of his sneakers. She giggled, due to relief or exhaustion she didn't know but she did and it took a long time to get it controlled to a smile. She pulled the cloak over herself and met the sight in front of her. He was sooty and dirty but her heart felt incredibly light on seeing him. Yes. She would get her future and she could confirm by the way he was looking at her. It promised her place in his heart had probably replaced Voldemort's and it was now considerably bigger. She embraced him once and withdrew content to be on her own just sharing the invisibility.

She smiled sanguinely expecting the future to be filled with moments just like this. In their little world inconspicuous to anyone outside and the smile widened for when he held her hand, she knew he was making her his equal. Her doubts vanished. She answered a whispered question from him concerning her well being and she replied with reference to more than that.

"I'm going to be fine"

_Yes I still believe_  
_Believe in love_  
_I still believe in love_  
_I still believe_  
_Believe in love_

The first moment of grief after that, when she heard about Fred and to the last till now, years later, he stood by her side. Their children were grown and forging families of their own. Just the two of them, now. She had labored more for their relationship but he had contributed in his own way by staying true all these years. He had had his share of worrying and she, reassurance but it had worked well in the end. They did end up in their own candy floss romance novel with what she had dreamt of

Creating her own idyllic family, a loving husband and an ideal outlook on life sans Voldemort.

All was done and well.

* * *

I have portrayed Ginny to be cynical and pragmatic. She is angst y and all these are revelations of her mind from my point of view. I can go as far to say she's my perception of Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Reviews help make better stories. Click the button below and make your contribution. :)


End file.
